


Vale's Underground (rewrite)

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Human Trafficking, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mild Smut, Organized Crime, Police Procedural, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: Sergeant Rose is one of Vale's best investigators in the Major Crimes Unit. However, her time as an investigator has been plagued by the shadow cast by the criminal organization headed by a woman known only as "Cinder." All at the crossroads of very important people coming along during such a dangerous time. As Ruby digs deeper into the criminal underworld and all its intricacies, several more people get tangled up in this world than she initially thought. Will she be able to come out unscathed and defeat the mysterious "Cinder?"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Little Miss Malachite/Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black/Cinder Fall, Mercury Black/Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Surveying the Landscape

_I can't say that things in this city have always been perfect. This is Vale. A place where mob activity runs wild and corruption can be found even at the highest of places. It's ugly, but… it's a place I call home. And I'm gonna do everything I can to protect it. My name's Sergeant Ruby Rose, Major crimes detective. I've been working on the force for years trying to track down the bad guys. It's not always exciting and glamorous as the cop shows will tell you, but I wouldn't trade it for anything._

_Especially when my beautiful wife, Detective Blake Belladonna from the homicide unit, can be around me at any time of day. It's a dangerous job and we both worry when one of us will be taken out, but I like to think of that as the thrill of the job. If we're not out there protecting this city, who will? We're even closing in on some of the biggest players in the organized crime business. A mysterious benefactor who was known only as "Cinder." An alias most likely, but it's all we've got. They call her that because she has a habit of lighting people on fire when she wants to send a message. They say she was a pyro, but I doubt that. I think she's just a sadist._

_But the fact that no one can get anything about her, not even her real name, is troubling. We've got names on all the other big players, but she's a blank. It was a major accomplishment just to figure out her gender. Impressive in this day and age when everything about us is recorded and kept on record. Unless you were born homeless, you've got records that can be found. Cracking this case would be a dream-come-true. Every cop in Major Crimes wants to be the one to bust her. Cinder better watch her back because you're about to face the wrath of…_

"Sergeant Rose!" Ruby was taken out of her trance thinking about the end of Cinder's criminal empire. "Commissioner Ozpin wants a word with you," the officer told her. She rose from her chair and made her way to Ozpin's office. _Well, that's how I like to see it. No harm in being positive._

* * *

Ruby entered the Commissioner's office watching the grey-haired man pacing in front of the window that occupied most of the back wall. He stopped as soon as he noticed the door opposite him opening up, seeing the sergeant at the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Ozpin responded, "come in."

Ruby did as she was told and took the seat in front of his desk. He took his own seat.

"I'm sure you're aware," he began, "that the Mayor had announced the arrival of Weiss Schnee."

 _The popstar._ Her father was looking to get elected as mayor. He had political experience, but it was speculated that his daughter was brought in for publicity.

"Yeah, I know," she responded. "What of it?"

"Well, I think that James would want to get on her good side. It may not get her on her side, but it might look good for optics."

"How does that make any sense?"

"I don't know. I stopped trying to fully decipher his political bullshit. Put simply, the Cinder case might make things look bad. He wants to keep things down low so he can leverage that as a voting point for reelection."

Ruby sighed as she seemed to figure out what that meant for her investigation. "Does this mean he wants it to shut down?"

"Thankfully, no. However, he does want this conducted quietly. Minimal news coverage. Getting any attention on this from the mainstream will make him look bad, and chances are that he's going to insist that I shut down the case. At least until after the election."

"Lying and taking credit for things he didn't do. Spoken like a true politician."

Ozpin chuckled to himself. "He certainly found his natural profession," he said as he took a sip of his hot cocoa.

Ruby always appreciated the fact that Ozpin was always willing to join her with her lambasting of Mayor Ironwood. He was always a morally dubious politician and Ozpin always had his issues with him, despite the trust Ironwood put in him. Commissioner Ozpin was a hard-working man who wanted to put an end to organized crime just as much as she did. It was one thing they had in common and they could find common ground. While they wouldn't say that they were friends, they definitely could speak on casual terms.

Ozpin continued, "Look, all I'll say is that you try not to make the mayor look bad." His tone was dismissive, showing his true feelings about the whole ordeal.

"Got it," Ruby replied. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"No, actually. This one might actually be more important to you. There are some new transfers coming in from Atlas. One of them will be under your command and I suggest you get them up to speed on the Cinder case. They say that she'll be a valuable asset."

"I'll keep that in mind. When is she coming in?"

"A few days. I'll let you know when she's arriving."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Ruby kept doing paperwork for her last investigation as she watched some news on her computer. In that report, she heard something about Weiss Schnee and started paying closer attention.

"Finally," Lisa Lavender reported, "International pop sensation Weiss Schnee is coming into Vale with her father, Jacques Schnee. Jacques has noted his interest in Vale politics and is coming to observe the mayoral election and has even considered participating in it."

A shot of the Schnees being surrounded by paparazzi and reporters showed on the screen. Weiss seemed to be ducking out of the spotlight, to avoid being seen.

"Along with that," Lisa continued, "Weiss will be providing a concert for the city of Vale later this month. Tickets are on sale now."

"Well, I'll be damned," a voice said.

It came from her dark-haired wife, Blake Belladonna. Blake looked down at Ruby with a smirk. "I think I've seen the rarest of sights," she continued. "The sight of Sergeant Rose slacking off."

"Hello, detective," Ruby replied with a giggle. She rose up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, the commissioner told me about the Schnees coming in town, so I thought I might pay attention to it. It was better than doing this paperwork."

"The least exciting part of any job."

"I know. I'd even rather be waiting in a stakeout. Even if nothing happens, the anticipation is enough to keep you going."

"I don't know. Have you ever felt the excitement of noticing that you may have filled the wrong information that might cause the case to be thrown out? It's scary."

Ruby laughed. "Oh, Blake. You always know what to say."

Blake gave her a hug after the comment. "By the way, have you noticed something today?"

"What?"

"Nobody getting sexually harassed today."

"Oh, yeah! Cardin's not here today. I guess it's nice to appreciate the little things."

"Right. Speaking of the Schnees though, if you want any information on the mob in Vale, chances are that her dad might have connections. This group called the White Fang."

"Do you know about it?"

"My parents tried to prosecute some of them. Their head, Sienna Khan, was almost convicted, but she got some exonerating evidence. I still think it's bullshit and if you could find anything that can take them down… Well, I was about to say I'd marry you, but –"

"Doesn't mean I can't go for it twice."

Blake smiled at her. "Well, I should let you get back to work before Port bites your head off. Keep up the good work."

* * *

After making it through the sea of reporters, Weiss, her father, and their assistant Klein made it back to their hotel suite. Weiss tried to wear some unassuming clothing to be avoided, but it didn't work. Especially since Jacques insisted on wearing one of his best gray suits which made him instantly recognizable.

"Those ruthless bastards," he said. "I feel I should be used to this after all this time, but it's still frustrating."

Weiss removed the sunglasses she was wearing and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Yeah," she robotically responded.

"I can only imagine how bad you have it every day."

Klein added, "One can only hope that things will die down as people get used to you being here."

Weiss then asked, "Are you still sure you want to involve yourself with politics, dad?"

"Come on, Weiss," Jacques replied. "I think it's a good idea to give back to the people. With my company being so fruitful, we can really make things happen. Especially with your benefit concert."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

His face grew more somber as he realized what she meant. Klein did as well.

"I know that's troublesome," her father answered, "but we can't focus on that right now. We have people for that."

"You know that reporters are going to be digging into everything."

"It's not like I was directly working with those animals." He added as an aside, "Not that it makes it any better." He spoke up and said, "Regardless, I can't be too focused on this.

"It's not exactly a bridge you can just cross when you get to it."

Jacques sighed.

"I think we've got enough baggage to deal with. We don't need more."

"Don't worry too much about it. You just need to focus on the concert and the wedding."

Jacques smiled brightly. Weiss did not change her expression, and her father's smile died.

"Look, I know this isn't easy for you, but your mother –"

"I know," Weiss shouted. She lowered her tone and continued. "I know. I just… I know this was my idea, but do I really have to this?"

"Neptune is a fine man… but I know it's not a man you're looking for."

Weiss bit her lip nervously.

"I wish I could change your mother's mind. Lord knows I've tried."

"If I may," Klein interrupted, "I feel that maybe at least telling Mr. Vasillias the truth would be helpful."

Weiss sighed and said, "If he hadn't genuinely fallen in love with me, I would. I just don't wanna break his heart."

"The longer you wait," Jacques said, "the harder it will be. You know I support your life. I was willing to let you start your career and make your own money. If you want to come out, I'm going to support you… I'm just hoping you make the right choice."

Weiss brushed her thumbs against her wrists. Contemplating what to do about this. And it's something that she has had on her mind for a long time now.

Suddenly, Knocking was heard. Klein instinctually opened the door for him. The door revealed a slightly scruffy man with red eyes and a dark grey suit. He looked right a Jacques and the atmosphere in the room grew cold as they made eye-contact.

"Hello, Jacques," he said. He looked at Weiss and greeted her, "Lovely to see you, Weiss. I don't think we've met."

"Hello, Qrow," Jacques replied. "Could you two please leave us alone? We need to talk."

She immediately knew what this was about, but she wasn't going to get involved in this. She followed Klein into a different room of the suite.

A heavy silence washed over the room as the two men stood opposite each other.

Qrow decided to break it. "May I take a seat?"

Jacques shrugged and said, "It's a free country."

Qrow chuckled as he sat on the couch. "That's what I like about you, Schnee. Always got a sense of humor."

"What do you want, Branwen? You said I didn't have to be involved with your business."

"Well, considering the fact that you might be in the race for mayor, we need to make sure that you still won't interfere."

Jacques took a seat as well. "When you and your sister continue interfering with my own business, it's difficult to ignore."

"You know damn well that you're basically an accomplice by inaction."

"And you?"

"Me? My hands are clean as far as anyone else is concerned. I don't get directly involved with my sister, I don't do dealings with her, and I'm on the Mayor's good side. The moment it gets out that I have any collaboration with him, he goes down with me."

"You sound so confident about this."

"I've made my living being one charming son of a bitch. If you're really considering politics, you oughtta do the same."

"What are you even doing in Vale? Aren't you based in Atlas?"

"Our boss sends her regards and to let you know she's coming to town. So, if you don't want your precious little daughter over there to get caught in the crossfire –"

Fury lit up in Jacques' eyes. "You leave my daughter out of this."

Qrow smiled at how easy it was to rile him up.

Jacques continued, "I have been the head of the Schnee Energy Corporation for nearly two decades and I have resources to –"

"Come on, Jacky-Boy. You know that overstepping your boundaries was exactly what put your boy in a wheelchair and if it wasn't for the good grace of the boss, he'd be dead."

Jacques' brow furrowed as he recalled how his son was shot right in front of him. He was devastated to learn that he'd never be able to walk again.

Qrow continued, "You also know that the only reason that you're in the company is that your father-in-law didn't want his drunk whore of a daughter to run his company and you swooped in at just the right time to take the family name."

"Talk about my wife like that again, and you'll be lucky to be even breathing."

Qrow let out a sinister chuckle. "Don't try to play tough guy. Stay in your lane. And if your other daughter starts snooping around again, well…" He smirked. "You know what'll happen."

"Listen here, Qrow. You can threaten me all you like, but you leave my family out of this. I only left you and your gang alone because you were infringing on my business and we needed to move supplies. I never wanted anything to do with your business."

"But you did cover for us any time you encountered us. Complicity doesn't do you any favors."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Just to stay out of our way. We've got big plans, even overthrowing the firebug. It's a long game, but we're gonna do it. You know exactly why you shouldn't try anything."

Jacques only responded with a glare.

Qrow looked at his watch and got up. "Look at the time. I must be on my way." He approached the door and cracked it open before passing through. "Tell Willow I said 'hello.'"

The door shut and left Jacques sitting in the room with sorrow, contemplating what he had to do about this and how he would fix any of this without getting burned.

* * *

Sex work happened to be legal around the area, and there were many women willing to take advantage of that. They were able to keep things regulated and relatively safe while being able to go to the police without fear of being arrested. Some did their work on their own.

Others, like Yang Xiao Long, decided to take a brothel under their wing. The Sun Dragon's was one such brothel. She started independently and saved up enough to start the business. That didn't mean she doesn't enjoy the work herself. She still put herself on the market. And it was money directly in her pocket when she provided her own services personally.

After finishing up with one of her clients, she got dressed as the man did the same with a satisfied expression on his face.

"I must say," he noted, "that fuck was worth every penny."

"I pride myself on customer satisfaction," Yang responded. "Even if I don't enjoy myself."

"But you did enjoy it with me, right?"

Yang didn't respond. He looked back at her, noticing the silence.

"Right?"

"It was okay."

"What?!"

"Hey, I'm not saying it was bad, but… it's not anything special."

The customer was taken aback. "Come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself."

"I did, but I didn't come or anything, so…" She shrugged as she put back on her shirt.

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"Look, if you want a chance to become a repeat customer, you better calm down your ego and let yourself out." She led him out of her room with her hand on his back. "Maybe next time we fuck, you can try to blow my mind next time."

As she walked back to the front desk of her brothel, she took over from her long-time friend Pyrrha Nikos.

"Alright, Pyrrha," she greeted, "you're going back."

Pyrrha sighed. "Okay," the redhead answered.

"You alright?"

Pyrrha paused. "Just… I'm not really… I don't know."

"Look, if you don't want to do this job, then I can help you find another way to make money. Maybe do the cam show stuff I recommend. Or just a more conventional job."

"No, no. I can do this."

"Come on. I don't want you unhappy while doing this." Yang's palm rested on her friend's shoulder. "Please, just let me know."

Pyrrha looked away. "I just need to continue doing this job."

Yang sighed. "Look, just tell me if you want out. I can help you. I make enough money off this place that I can support our apartment."

Pyrrha said nothing.

"Is there something else going on? If some guy raped you, I can beat the shit out of him once I find him."

"No! Of course not! I just…"

"Excuse me!" another voice said.

The girls noticed a young woman with dark skin, red hair, and skimpy clothing that made her right at home in the brothel.

"Is Yang here?" she asked.

Yang replied, "You're looking at her."

"What's up?" Yang inquired.

"My name's Carmine Esclados. I'm lookin' for a job here."

"Well, you certainly look the part," Yang quipped with a smirk.

"They say you should dress for the job you want."

Yang shrugged. "I guess. It's either that or stripper. And if you're popular here, it really pays better."

"If you're okay with takin' dick from some ugly motherfuckers. Yeah."

"In that case, I'll give you some forms and you can start as soon as tomorrow." She led Carmine away to her back office. She turned to Pyrrha and said, "Hold down the fort for a little longer. We'll talk about this some other time."

Somewhat relieved, Pyrrha did as she was told and left the two women alone.

"I'll tell you," Yang continued, "that's one of the downsides of this being legal. Gotta deal with the shitty paperwork."

"How much does it pay," Carmine asked.

"You get 80 percent of your earnings. You can see the prices on some of the forms there. Trust me. Once you're done with these, you won't have to worry about this that much again."

Carmine nodded. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Robert Swift was on the run from Cinder and her personal enforcers. He was trying to trade in on her arms dealings and was attempting to steal valuable merchandise. He drove his car into a safe house after losing the tails he had on him. His two contacts from outside of Vale were waiting for him. Robert jumped out of the car.

"Got the goods," he declared. "That bitch won't know what hit her."

"You better be sure of that," one man, Jacob Jackson, replied. "My boss told me that this chick doesn't fuck around."

"I've got this. We've been planning for months, and I'm a low-level guy. She probably doesn't even pay attention to me."

He pulled out the bag of guns from the trunk of his car. "Ammo's in the bag," Robert stated.

The contacts inspected the guns for quality. "You pulled through after all," Jackson stated, bemused.

Robert smirked. "I do my best to deliver. Now, is your boss gonna be able to tell where they came from to get more?"

"It'll be tough, but we can try."

"Well, I fulfilled my end of the bargain. You gotta fill yours. Where's the money?"

"Don’t worry, Robert," another voice said.

And that resulted in the contacts getting shot in the chest. Robert points his gun out, but it got shot out of his hand. He fell to his knees in pain as he sees the attackers, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black – Cinder's personal enforcers.

Emerald continued, "You'll get what you deserve."

Robert tried to grab his gun with his good hand, but Mercury stepped on it, crushing it. Robert shrieked with agony.

"Honestly," Mercury said with a smirk, "I don't know what you expected. To think your dumbass actually lost us?"

Emerald continued by shooting the other men in the head ruthlessly and efficiently. "What do you say Merc?" Emerald said. "Does this guy deserve a bullet? Or should we send him to Cinder?"

"Dunno. She'd definitely be willing to teach him a lesson."

Through gritted teeth, Robert replied, "You assholes think you're so tough, but you're nothing but that bitch's attack dog. You ain't nothing without her."

The enforcers looked at each other.

"And she ain't nothin' either. You think she has power? It's nothing!"

"Honestly," Emerald said, "I'd like to see you say that to her face."

He chuckled. "You know what? I would. And I'd spit in her smug bitch face."

"Then, today's your lucky day," another voice said.

Robert noticed the hitmen's smirk as they heard the voice from the darkness. Out from it sauntered the woman herself. Cinder. She was wearing a tailored black suit with a waistcoat and red necktie. She glared at the injured man with her amber eyes.

She crouched in front of him and lifted his chin. "Well, I'm waiting."

To the others' surprise, Robert followed through with his threat. She barely flinched as the spit hit her face.

But to his surprise, she simply chuckled and wiped it off. "So, you aren't just all bark and no bite. You've got more balls than I thought. It'll be even more satisfying when I cut them off."

She looked back at her enforcers and said, "bring the money back to the car and douse the place."

They did as they were told and took the bag with them, leaving him alone with Cinder.

She continued.

"You're not gonna be in charge forever," he replied. "Someone is gonna take you out. I'm just taking the winning side."

"And what would that be?" His bravado seemed to slip as soon as she asked him. "Who exactly are you working for? Don't tell me you just intended to rise up on your own, did you?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Why not? Wouldn't they want their presence known if they were going to overthrow me?"

"Element of surprise and all that shit."

She stroked the hair over her left eye and shrugged. "In that case, you're of no use to me." She rose as her assistants started covering the place in kerosene.

Robert realized what was going to happen and couldn't let this happen. "Wait! Wait! I can still be useful."

Cinder didn't even look back at him. "How so?"

"I can at least tell you how to combat them."

"You were just saying you wouldn't say anything. What changed your tune?"

"I prefer to be on the winning side. If you have the upper hand, then I'll be winning."

It was at this point that Cinder turned back around and smirked at him. "Alright. If you can give me the information I need, then I'll let you live and continue to be useful to me."

She looked up at Mercury and Emerald and said, "Take him to the car."

They approached Robert and picked him up by the arms, dragging him away. It was at this point that Cinder waited for them to leave before pulling a matchbox from her pocket. The match ignited and watched the small flame eat away at the wood. She dropped it and watched the flames rage on throughout the building, consuming the building and be bodies.

 _Shame they couldn't be alive_ , she thought.

But it wouldn't be long until the firefighters were called. While she wanted to observe her good work, she knew she had to get going soon. She hopped into her black Mustang (one of many cars she owned) and drove away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

Ruby looked over her other case files, desperately looking for anything that would help her. She had been searching for a lead for weeks and had come up dry. She only found small threads, but nothing substantial.

Suddenly, one of the members of SWAT approached her. A black woman with short hair except for two blonde peaks at her forehead. Officer Harriet Bree. She had a bit of a friendly rivalry with her, but they still managed to get along.

"How's it going, Sergeant?" she said as she approached the officer.

Ruby looked up from her desk at the approaching SWAT officer. "Bree? Shouldn't you be on duty?"

"We're about to clock out. Elm and I were gonna catch a movie tonight."

"What about the rest of the SWATs?"

"You know Clover. Always a bit of a hardass. He worked us to the bone in our last raid. Got a bunch of weapons recovered. All illegal."

"Any idea where they're from?"

"We just got them back. Wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Shit," Ruby muttered. "I've been looking for more on the Cinder case and I can't get anything."

"You haven't tried through the players we already know?"

"I have. Torchwick slides by and doesn't even get jail time, and Malachite seems to have connections that get her drug runs swept under the rug. Plus, if I go after her, that means working with –"

"Winchester."

"Yeah."

"You know, I had to tell him that I'd break his fingers if he tried to grab my ass one more time."

Ruby shrugged and replied, "Well, there is a lot to grab."

Harriet playfully punched her with a smirk.

"But in all seriousness," Ruby continued, "he gets results, and I guess that's why he hasn't been fired yet."

"I'm pretty sure the guy could rape someone in the precinct and the worst he gets is administrative leave. It's fucking bullshit."

"Just keep reporting him. They'll have to listen eventually."

"I'll try. But there's also just a policy that I don't fuck coworkers. Which is a shame because despite how tough Clover can be, I'd love to break off a piece of that fine ass."

"Ladies seem to love him."

"Well," Harriet added, "I don't expect you to relate for obvious reasons."

Ruby smirked.

Harriet walked away and said, "Keep up the good work Rose. And good luck."

"Thanks," Ruby replied, getting back to her work. _I'll need it._

* * *

Robert was sat down in front of Cinder's desk with his hand bandaged. Mercury and Emerald stood behind him on either side of him while Cinder sat behind her desk in front of him. Her intense eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. She reclined in her large leather chair, tenting her fingers as she sensed his unease.

"So, Robert," Cinder began, "Tell me what you know about this opposing gang and why you thought that they would be able to overthrow me."

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to bribe his way out of life. "Well, they call themselves the White Fang. They were originally based in Mistral, but they tried to expand into Atlas."

"And now they're coming for me. Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know anything else about them?"

"I know the guy who reached out to me was pretty close to the boss. Had a hell of a temper, too. Not someone you wanna mess with."

"What trades are they going for?"

"Pretty much anything that you have a hold on in this place. Arms, human trafficking, drugs, all of it."

She nodded to herself. "Enlightening."

"Hey, Merc," Emerald noted, "I think I might know someone from there. Remember when we needed to carry out a hit in Atlas?"

"Yeah," Mercury replied, "some maniac serial killer was caught trying to take out our target. Fifty grand down the drain."

"When I tried to talk to others about this, some people said they knew him. I can't remember his name for the fucking life of me, but I can ask around."

"Yeah," Robert replied, trying to tie himself in for the credit. "See, you need me alive. And I can get to the guy on the inside!"

Cinder got out of her chair. "You're right, Robert," she replied as she leaned over the desk. "I do need you alive."

Robert allowed himself a smile of satisfaction at his victory.

It was short-lived when she continued, "Take him downstairs."

"What?! Wait! You said you needed me alive!"

"Of course," she said. "There's no way I could hear your screams of pain if you were dead."

Terror rapidly filled his body as her enforcers pulled him away. He watched her wave at him as she gave a sadistic smirk. His fate was sealed, and he knew that she would take her time making him suffer.

* * *

Malachite Manor was a strip club run by one of Cinder's underbosses, Lil' Miss Malachite. The name of the blonde mobster, Mallory Malachite. She had her ex-husband running the club for her, Hei Xiong. Most people called him "Junior," a name spread by Lil' Miss. Their twin daughters, Melanie and Miltia, were her loyal enforcers. Junior only made it in due to being able to run the club while she took over their drug trade.

She decided to use the place as a distributor and a money-laundering hub. In addition, she was also connected to a vast information network that allowed her to be rather connected to anything and anyone in Vale.

The club was lively and filled with horny men wanting to see some skin. Many intoxicated. A man with a bowler had, ginger hair, a cane, and a white suit walked through the club. Roman Torchwick. He oversaw the sex trafficking trade in Vale and was on good terms with Lil' Miss. He was followed by a short, young-looking woman with brown hair and one green eye and one brown. She wore a light pink coat, keeping her hands in the pockets.

The pair approached the bar where Junior was tending. As he took a seat, Junior saw him and got rolled his eyes. The larger man with a goatee approached him as the woman handed him a cigar and a lighter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Junior asked.

"Well, let's see," Torchwick started as he lit the cigar. "I'm a heterosexual man walking into a place where attractive women dance around provocatively while taking their clothes off, all while shaking their tits and asses around. What do you think?" Torchwick smirked as he took a drag of his cigar.

Junior then noticed the woman with him. "I'm pretty sure you can't bring little kids into this place. Are you tryin' to get this place shut down?"

The woman then reached into her jacket and discreetly pointed a pistol at him.

"The fuck?!"

"Easy girl," Torchwick commanded gently. The woman put the gun back. "This is Nia. She's my new enforcer."

Junior chuckled incredulously. "I don't think such a small thing like her would be effective at her job."

"Now, now. Looks can be deceiving. She was in one of the hauls that I tried to pull in, and she ended up killing the guys that I hired to pick up girls. She looks young, but surprisingly, she's 29. Thought it would have some appeal since some freaks are into little girls, but when I realized that she killed my guys, I had to hire her properly."

Junior realized what exactly he was implying, and he was disgusted. "I don't know why I'm surprised. Any freak who would buy into your business would."

"Hey, you're working with a drug dealer. We're both in the business of destroying lives for a profit. If you can't put up with your ex-wife, I could definitely use a guy like you for transportation and protection."

"You know I'm not comfortable with that stuff."

"And that's why," a female voice said, "you ain't wearin' the pants in this operation."

They saw the hefty blond woman with a purple dress showing off her cleavage walked forward followed by two dark-haired girls with gothic Lolita fashion, one primarily in red and one in green. Lil' Miss and her daughters.

She smirked as her eyes fell upon Nia. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Who's this little darlin'?"

"Nia," Torchwick answered, "my newest enforcer. And she actually 29, believe it or not."

"Well, I'll be damned! Didn't think someone as small as her would be an enforcer."

"Don't let the appearances fool you. She might surprise you if you saw her in action. Small things can be effective."

"Hmph. If only I could say the same." She side-eyed Junior and he avoided eye-contact.

This interaction didn't escape Torchwick's notice. "Hold on. Is that why you call her 'Junior'?" He could barely contain his laughter. "Holy shit! Now that is a level of petty I can only aspire to."

She gave a smug chuckle. "Anyway, shugah, whatcha here for?"

"We need to talk some business and I think that this would best be discussed in private."

"Then I know just the place." She turned to her daughters. "Mel. Millie. Keep watch over the club while I'm away."

"Yeah, mom," they replied in unison before walking away.

"Now, c'mon," she said to Torchwick while pulling him by the tie. "We got a lotta business to take care of." He laughed at her eagerness and shared some of it.

"Get a room!" Junior shouted.

"That's what I'm doin'!"

He shook his head as he got back to bartending. He thought to himself, _Why do I bother with her anymore?_

Lil' Miss took Torchwick into a private room with a rounded couch and a small table in the middle.

Lil' Miss asked, "Is that knee still actin' up?"

Torchwick replied, "I'm still working on it. At least I can still use a cane. You go to one bad deal and you're not even able to walk out of it."

"Well, ya still have the veracity to fuck me senseless."

"I kinda have to. If I let your fat ass on top of me, you'd crush me."

Lil' Miss started slipping the dress down her shoulder. "I thought ya liked my fat ass." She revealed her left breast for him as Torchwick sat on the couch. "What was it you said? 'More to love?'"

"Come on, Mal. This is a business meeting."

Her hands reached for his belt buckle. "We can do both." She gave him a kiss on his lips while undoing his pants. "So, what do ya want from me?"

He laid her on her back as he hiked up her dress. "I've been hearing some things around that some people are trying to push through our businesses."

"And ya want me to search for some information on them?"

He fondled her exposed breast. "Basically, doing what you do best."

She chuckled as he kissed her chest. "Well, how 'bout this? I'll get ya info if ya can find somethin' else."

"I'll probably have better luck than Junior if you're thinking of what I think you're thinking of."

Lil' Miss smiled and wrapped her arms around Torchwick.

* * *

Ruby and Blake returned home after a long shift and immediately started peeling off their clothes as they headed straight for their bedroom. "So, do you think the mayor is gonna get in the way of your investigation?" Blake asked.

"I hope not," Ruby replied, "but I've got a bad feeling that he'll try. Ugh. This is getting frustrating."

"Well…" Blake slowly removed her underwear with an alluring look in her eye. "…I think that you can take your mind off it for now and focus on... other things."

Ruby looked up at her raven-haired wife as she looked at her amazing body. Yeah, that's my wife. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She removed the rest of her own clothing with a smile as she followed Blake to the shower.

Blake turned on the water and turned around to find Ruby standing behind her. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around her wife and grabbed her butt almost immediately. Blake looked down at Ruby biting her lip. "You're eager."

Ruby giggled. "You were right. I do need to take my mind off things." She reached up and kissed her as her hands went through Blake's soaking hair. "Do I get to wash you first, please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Ruby immediately grabbed a washrag and poured some soap onto it. She let the rag soak and started scrubbing her thoroughly, making sure not to miss a single square inch of her perfect skin. She took special attention to Blake's hips (her favorite part of Blake's body other than her beautiful face). As soon as Ruby finished, Blake said, "My turn," before grabbing another cloth and putting some soap on it. "Turn around, darling."

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she turned around for Blake. She gave Ruby the same treatment, not forgetting any single part of her, but near the end, she stopped between Ruby's legs. Her breath hitched as she felt Blake's fingers work. "Something extra for me?"

"I think you've earned it." She kissed Ruby's neck as she kept going.

Blake took down the showerhead and turned on the pulse setting. She slid it down to her crotch, releasing a moan from her. _Yeah, this is my wife._

After the shower, they dried off, got pajamas, and settled into bed. Blake got her latest book while Ruby tuned on the news.

This is when they saw the report of the burning building. Four bodies found inside. And the cause of the fire was still unknown. Though, Ruby had a pretty good idea.

"Hey," Ruby said as she nudged Blake.

Her wife looked at the news and said, "Arson?"

"And four bodies inside. My guess is that this wasn't just some random arsonist."

"And considering that, I'm guessing that I'll be called into work tomorrow for this stuff."

"I would be really grateful if you could find any clues for me." Ruby gave her wife a pleading smile while batting her eyes.

Blake jokingly scoffed.

"Come on!" Ruby whined. "I've been desperate for a lead for a while now! This might be my chance."

"Ruby, I'd have to prove that they were homicides. You know that."

"Well, if the medical examiner comes back and says that there are any wounds prior to their burning, you better jump on that shit."

Blake smirked. "Alright, alright. I'll do it."

Ruby laid her head on Blake's shoulder. "Thank you, baby," she replied in a sing-song fashion. Blake happily let it happen as she kept reading.

Tomorrow may end up being chaotic and miserable, but they at least enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who followed the former version of this story, this one is taking quite a few turns. I'm leaving some things intact, but changing around a lot of other things. Basically, I had to restructure everything from the ground up, but it will still get me to the path I wanted for the original.
> 
> That said, I would prefer if people who read the original didn't spoil anything for the people who are new to this story. I'm keeping some of those twists in and I'd rather them be surprised by it. Some things may stay the same, but I encourage you to read through all of it since there might be some alterations to scenes that may seem similar. Plus, even if there are no changes, it still helps to refresh your memory.
> 
> In any case, I do hope you enjoy the story. As always, let me know what you think whether you liked it or hated it.


	2. Call to Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police start to find more signs of the White Fang's influence. Cinder realizes this and starts preparing for the incoming invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the time of quarantine, I've managed to push out another chapter for your amusement. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  **TW:** Some hints of parental abuse.

Robert's arms and legs were tied to the chair in the dark basement. He struggled to get out, only causing himself pain when he attempted to wriggle his broken hand free. Though, it wouldn't be long until Cinder came in the room to work on her victim.

"So," Cinder said, "what should I do first?"

"Listen, Cinder," he stuttered, "You can't do this to me."

She gingerly held his face and said, "For a traitor like you, I would say it's quite fair." Her hands traveled down his arms as she watched him sweat. "I do plan on enjoying myself though." She seductively licked her lips.

"I have so much information! You could use me!"

She lifted one of his fingers. "Have you ever had a manicure?"

Robert nervously shook his head.

Cinder dug one of the tips of the pliers under his fingernail and clamped down on it. "Then, allow me to give you your first." She slowly started peeling the nail from its finger. The tissues between them gradually ripped apart and Robert screamed in pain.

She bit her lip as he watched his pain, reveling in it. As she finally removed the bloodied nail, she tossed it to the side and picked up a toothpick. She started probing at the sensitive skin.

"Please, stop!" he screamed in vain.

Cinder leaned in closer to whisper to him, "Honey, if you're already tapping out, then you definitely won't be able to handle what else I have in mind. I'm just getting started."

"Cinder, I'm fucking sorry! Okay?! Just let me go!"

She pressed her finger against his lips and shushed him. "Save your breath. And save your voice. I want to hear all the delightful sounds of agony you'll provide for me." She spoke with a seductive relish as she caressed his face. This hand reached around to the back of his head as she embraced him as her other hand traveled to his own. She gently grazed it like a lover before lifting it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She pushed the finger back, pushing it further than the joint allowed. Once the joint started breaking, he shouted more from the pain.

"Mmmm…" she moaned. "That's it, baby… scream for me…"

* * *

The next day, Blake, unfortunately, did not get the case of the arson. However, she and her partner Sun Wukong did pick up another interesting case. The Sun drove both of them to the crime scene to see what was up.

Blake only stared out the window as her partner drove through the residential neighborhood. Sun took it as a sign that something was bothering her.

He finally spoke up and asked, "You're still pissed about the V-neck, aren't you?"

"I didn't bring it up," Blake replied condescendingly.

"Look, we're plainclothes detectives. What's the problem with wearing this?"

"It just looks stupid, okay? You look like a douche and you definitely aren't that kind of person, so I'm just saying you probably should at least have a little bit of professionalism."

"Says the woman who came to work with just a T-shirt one day and your wife's homemade yoga pants with the word 'Bellabooty' across the ass."

"We hadn't done laundry after a while because it was a busy week. You made a conscious choice to put that fucking thing on."

"Hey, I've been working out. Might as well give the ladies a preview of what I'm offering. I know you wouldn't understand the appeal –"

"I understand it from an objective standpoint. It doesn't make you look any less than a douche though. And with the reasoning you put behind it, that makes it a bit worse."

"So, you're saying that you've never been to a gay club before you were married with a push-up bra and a bit of cleavage out to attract attention?"

Blake was about to respond but stopped herself after thinking about it. "Okay, fair enough. But we're at work. Not at the club."

Sun was about to respond but he also stopped himself. "Okay, fair enough."

They arrived at the crime scene where there were several first responders. It wasn't a particularly expensive looking house, but it was bigger than most of the others on the streets. From the outside, it probably had at least a dozen rooms. At the moment, crime scene tape covered up most of the entrances.

Another officer approached the cops. He said to them, "Just a heads up: this scene looks pretty nasty."

"After years of working this job," Blake replied, "how bad could it be?"

The partners made their way through to see the carnage. And of the numerous grisly scenes they had seen over their careers, this caught them off guard for a moment. Bodies plastered everywhere, some strung up on the ceiling, others taped to the walls and crucified, others mutilated beyond recognition. The worst of it was when they saw some bodies amalgamated into a crude, Frankenstein's monster type of formation. The stench of blood, death, and shit was all over the building.

"Jeez," exclaimed Sun. "This has got to be a new one for sure."

Blake silently nodded. She had grown a stronger stomach to these sorts of things, but this one was seriously making her queasy.

"I'll look around," Sun continued, "and see if there's anything that might help find the sick fuck who did this."

Blake asked, "You think it would've been one guy? Looks more like a team did this. There are at least ten bodies in this room alone."

"Fair enough, but who knows?"

The two split up to find more surface-level evidence. All that could be seen were more bodies and other dismembered parts. That was until Sun stumbled upon something very important in the dining room. Bodies were seated at the table, but what he noticed was that one of them had a tattoo on his left arm. One of some kind of a beast with three claw marks behind it.

"Blake!" Sun called out.

His partner hurried over to see what he had for her. "What's up?"

"Look at this," he said as he pointed her attention to the tattoo.

It was immediately recognizable. It was the mark of the White Fang. "Goddammit…"

"If this situation wasn't sufficiently fucked enough, then this is gonna do the trick."

"And considering his sleeve was pulled up to show it, someone wanted this to be found. Whoever did this, they were trying to make a statement."

"I guess that your wife will be pretty happy that there's another potential lead."

"Maybe not exactly what she wanted, but if Cinder was behind this, then we just might have an incoming gang war. Let's get everything wrapped up here and report back."

After some time working with the crime scene, the detectives headed back to their car and were on their way back to the precinct to report to the commissioner. However, Sun had a thought.

"Hey," he said. "You know about the whole thing with the Schnees?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it wasn't Cinder who ordered this? What if it was him?"

"That's a bit of a stretch, Sun."

"No, think about it. Jacques Schnee is implicated in with the White Fang. He's got enough money to hire some guys to pull a hit on the fuckers to show he's taking over for himself."

"Considering that his son was shot allegedly under the orders of the White Fang, I don't think provoking them in this way would be the best idea."

"Who knows? Maybe seeing them spread out is the opportunity for weakening them."

"Well, that's not for us to investigate. We're just trying to find out who killed them. If there's anything bigger going on, which is increasingly likely, then that's for someone else to investigate."

She knew that Ruby was going to look forward to this. And if she knew anything about how the mob worked, it was only the beginning.

* * *

Cinder spent time sparring in her gym with Mercury and Emerald. While she did have them carry out orders, she preferred to keep her skills up. She only wore a sports bra with a pair of compression pants. Mercury only wore a pair of sweatpants, leaving his shirt on the bench of the gym. Emerald simply watched the fight after sparring with her for a while.

Mercury and Cinder put up a good fight with each of them landing blows on the other. This last fight, however, Mercury was able to pin her on the ground with his knee in her back.

"Done?" he asked sarcastically, out of breath.

Equally winded, Cinder replied, "I don't know. I was kind of enjoying a big strong man like yourself roughing me up."

He chuckles as he lets her up. Emerald rolled her eyes and quipped, "Get a room, you two."

"You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Yeah, Em," Mercury said, "you seemed to enjoy it last night when we –"

Emerald interrupted and said, "Don't oversell yourself. Your personality doesn't do you any favors."

Everything was halted when Cinder got a phone call. Emerald picked it up for her. "Hello?" she said. After some time, she handed her the phone and said, "It's Torchwick."

Cinder walked over and took the phone. "What?" she bluntly asked, frustrated at the interruption.

Torchwick replied, "You may wanna turn on the news."

As Mercury and Emerald decided to spar each other, she picked up the remote and turned on the news. She saw the report of the massacre at the safe house.

"Are you watching it?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I have a feeling I know who did this one."

And her fears were confirmed when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll call you back," she said as she hung up. "Come in!"

And in walked the maniac himself. A man with manic yellow eyes, a gaunt frame, and a deranged smile. Tyrian Callows. Someone who worked with Cinder but wasn't her direct subordinate. But Cinder wasn't happy about who he did work for.

Cinder glared at him with a facetious smile. "Callows," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tyrian giggled at the scene before him. He stated, "Well, I did arrive to deliver some rather pertinent information. Though, considering the many other times I have stepped in on you with these two, this is preferable over your more… amorous encounters." He moved like a Shakespearian thespian as he walked around the gym. "I do wonder our lady would approve of such a thing."

Cinder started biting her thumb as she mentioned his actual employer.

Mercury chided, "The fuck do you want, you freak?"

"I wanted to know if I had done an acceptable job taking care of certain undesirables intruding on our territory."

The realization suddenly struck Cinder. "They were from the White Fang?"

"I made short work of them. No need to thank me or anything."

"That's kinda the last thing I was thinking of doing."

This confused Tyrian.

"Did she give you these orders?"

"The order was to initiate a parlay. I simply offered a simple alternative. Hazel and I had the whole 'good cop, bad cop' routine, I may have gotten a little out of hand, one thing led to another, and well…"

"And this is why you don't get sent on negotiations."

"If it's any consolation, I had a hell of a time doing it. You should have seen my work."

"As lovely as I'm sure it was," she replied without a hint of irony, "that's not exactly the route I was planning on."

Cinder grabbed her towel and started to exit the room.

"Tyrian," she said. "Tell her I'm going to be visiting soon."

Emerald asked, "Will you need us?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be taking a shower… and then I'm gonna have a word with that bitch."

Tyrian dropped his smile and his eye twitched at how Cinder described her boss. He looked back at the other hitmen with a feral look in his eye and he scurried away to reluctantly do what was asked of him.

* * *

Jacques and Weiss were in a limo, traveling through the streets of Vale. Jacques was on his way to a meeting with his campaign while Weiss was going to the soundcheck for her concert. Klein sat opposite them while listing off many of the engagements they have.

"After this," he said, "you'll need to head to your campaign rally. The campaign manager has already informed me that VNN is going to be there."

"Excellent," Jacques replied.

"Also, your wife called. She says that she's also coming over to see you."

Weiss sighed and Jacques noticed the discomfort. Weiss remarked, "Is she gonna be sober this time?"

"Weiss!" her father exclaimed.

"You know it's true."

"Look, I know how it is, but please try not to start something with her again."

"Whatever…"

It wasn't long until they heard the chanting of a crowd. As they looked out the window, they saw several protestors with signs condemning Schnee's presence in the city. Some condemning his business practices, others taking umbrage with his uprising political career. The leader of the protesters, Robyn Hill, stood at the front.

She took a megaphone and shouted, "We don't need billionaires controlling our government! Leave it to the people!"

The crowd shouted with her in agreement.

"And we sure as hell don't need any corrupt organizations having any influence on it!" she added. "People who work with drug dealers and murderers!"

* * *

Up in Ozpin's office, he looked down at the street and noticed the commotion and sighed. He was all too familiar with Robyn's protesting.

This was when Blake entered his office. "Commissioner," she said, "I think we've got a lead on a new faction moving into the city."

Ozpin replied, "I would honestly prefer that right now." He looked back out the window, drawing attention to the crowd.

"Hill again?"

"I honestly would rather not have the police going after our citizens for voicing their opinions, but it's not like we're not listening. It's not as simple as they make it out to be, unfortunately."

"I wouldn't worry about her right now. We've got something more dangerous. And I think that Major Crimes would like to hear about this."

Blake handed Ozpin the photos and he studied them. His face somewhat hardened when he noticed the tattoo.

"You've kept the details locked down?" he asked?

Blake answered. "Only the people who have been at the crime scene."

"Then make sure that any details about the White Fang under wraps," he ordered as he handed Blake the photos again. "The last thing we need is any inkling that there's going to be a mob war going on. If you get any leads that can push the investigation into this situation, you can work with Major Crimes to get information."

"Yes, sir."

As Blake left the office, Ozpin attempted to resume his work with the crowd raging in the street.

* * *

Cardin Winchester was one of the department's narcotics officers. While he had a reputation with being unpopular with the rest of the unit, he still got results. And right now, he was in the middle of a hostage situation with one of Malachite's drug strongholds. A dilapidated little house in one of the lower-income neighborhoods. The men inside were making it clear that they weren't going down without a fight. They had taken one of the officers and were threatening to kill them.

For his part, Cardin made sure the whole place was surrounded to make sure no one was getting out. Cardin, being frustrated, picked up his megaphone to talk to the drug dealers inside.

"Listen up!" he announced. "We've got backup coming and you've got nowhere to go! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!"

"FUCK YOU, PIGS!" the man screamed back.

He mumbled some profanities before turning to his partner. "How long until the SWAT pricks get here?"

His partner replied, "They should be here any minute."

"Of course. Ozpin's favorites need to stop taking their sweet time while we've got one of our own stuck in there."

His partner looked at him incredulously. "It was your fault that we're in this situation! You started the fight in a meth lab and –"

"Okay, now is not the time to be throwing blame around. Let's just get this shit done."

It wasn't long until some SWAT officers entered the scene. Not just any officers, the ones lead by one of the precinct's best, Clover Ebi. He was joined by Elm Ederne, Harriet, Marrow Amin, and Vince Zeki. The SWAT truck pulled in with the blockade of cars.

"Fucking finally," Cardin exhaled.

The officers exited the back of the truck. Marrow was first, the young black man with long, shaggy hair. After was the large, muscular woman with light brown hair and tan skin, Elm. Harriet soon followed with a thin, albino man with a buzzcut, Vince. Finally, their leader exited the truck. A handsome man with green eyes and brown hair. The famed Clover Ebi.

Clover approached Cardin to assess the situation.

"About time you got here," Cardin complained.

Clover, being the most professional, didn't bother to chastise him as most people did. He responded, "What's the situation?"

"The son of a bitch has a hostage in there and took her upstairs. We got some of the suspects out, but there's a chance that they'll be trying to destroy evidence. So, get these shit-stains out of there so I can do my job. The room he's in is to the back of the house."

"Any windows?"

"It's the rightmost one on the back."

"Alright." Clover looked to his team. "Amin and Bree, you're coming with me. Endere and Zeki, prepare a gas grenade and wait for my signal."

As they approached the house, Cardin continued to stare at Harriet's ass as she walked away. She sent him a scowl back.

Clover kicked the front door in and entered the premises. He carefully led Marrow into the house, seeing the stairs going up and noticed all the bullet holes around the floor.

"This is SWAT!" Clover announced. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be! Let the hostage live and turn yourself in!" The two carefully ascended the stairs and slowly stalked through the corridor.

"Don't you dare come in here!" the man shouted. "I'll blow this bitch's brains out!"

Clover held his arm out to stop Marrow. "I've got an idea," he whispered. "Keep in contact with the others on the radio."

Clover looked up and announced. "Would you be okay if I came in to talk if I put my gun down?"

His partners were taken aback by his offer. Marrow whispered in shock, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Clover shushed him. "I got this," he responded.

The man inside shouted. "Fine. Leave the gun and you can come in."

Clover laid down the gun. "Alright. I'm coming in." He held his hands up as he slowly entered the room. "Tell them to fire when ready," he ordered the other two and disconnected his radio.

Marrow was still nervous about what he was doing. It was suicide. "He better know what he's doing," Harriet whispered.

Clover opened the door and saw the manic man in a dirty white t-shirt holding a pistol to the distraught woman's head. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. "No gun," Clover calmly announced, "just like you asked."

"What are you doing?!" the woman shouted.

The man shoved the barrel into her temple. "Shut up!"

"It'll be alright," the officer replied. "What's your name, miss?"

She hesitated to answer. "Jenny," she stuttered.

"I said shut up!" the man yelled.

Meanwhile, Clover was observing the room, waiting for his opening. Clover spoke up again and said, "Listen, Jenny. I'm gonna get you out of this."

"Like hell you are," the man shouted as he pointed the gun at Clover. "Here's what you're actually gonna do. You're gonna tell the rest of those pigs to fuck off and you're gonna let me out of here."

Outside, Elm was prepared with the grenade launcher and aimed it at the window. Elm said, "I got it in my sights. Just say the word."

Vince picked up the radio and said, "We're ready to gas him."

Marrow responded, "Go for it."

Elm smiled as she readied the launcher. She shot the grenade and it crashed through the window, startling the man. As his guard was lowered, Clover rushed the man and held the wrist that was holding the gun. "Run!" he told Jenny and she didn't hesitate to do so. Harriet and Marrow escorted her out of the house.

As smoke filled the room, the man struggled to aim his gun at Clover, but Clover was able to wrestle him to the ground and disarm him. He took the gun and aimed it at the man as he put his hands behind his back. "You stay right where you are," Clover said, preparing zip-ties to restrain him. He left the gun to the side and tied up the man. He turned on his radio again and announced, "I got the perp. I'll be bringing him out soon."

* * *

Cinder walked with Tyrian as he escorted her to an office. However, the one she was looking for was not there. Tyrian was distressed when he only saw Dr. Arthur Watts, a tall man with a thin frame and a bushy mustache, working on the computer.

Tyrian giggled nervously as he approached the man at the desk. He was hunched over and rubbing his wrists. "Arthur," he said in a gentle tone before becoming agitated when he spat, "where is she?"

Watts didn't bother looking up when he answered, "She's taking care of something else. I was informed of someone with information on her and I'm trying to find them. Someone you'll have to dispatch."

"Hopefully," Cinder spoke up, "he doesn't handle it like the White Fang informants."

Watts looked up and realized that Cinder was present. His mood immediately soured. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" His fingers continued to fly across the keyboard.

"I was coming to address Tyrian's colossal fuckup since I assumed she ordered him to do that."

"I thought you were someone who appreciated excessive violence."

"Not when I have the intent to ally with them."

His fingers stopped where they were. Watts raised an eyebrow. "Ally? Were you planning on telling her that at least?"

"I'm running this organization and you know that. She's been nothing but a figurehead for years. And the fact that she's trying to infringe on my work."

Another voice said, "Well, excuse me for attempting to do something for you."

All three turned and saw an older woman walking in the room. She had blonde flowing hair and radiant blue eyes. While she was visibly aged, it did not detract from her looks. A woman known only as "Salem."

Cinder crossed her arms across her chest as she watched the other woman enter.

Tyrian got on his knees in front of Salem. "My lady!" he shouted as he took her hand and kissed the back, causing Salem to smirk. "Please forgive my transgressions at the safehouse. Are you disappointed in me?"

"Considering Cinder is displeased," she answered, "I would say I'm rather disappointed now."

Tyrian was frightened as she looked up at Salem. Cinder only glared at her.

"However, that rests upon her response." Salem turned to her as she approached her. "Cinder, dear. What do you think the punishment should be for –"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Cinder shouted. "You always do this. Trying to placate me like I'm a child. I thought we agreed that I was making the decisions."

"And I did want that," Salem said while sauntered closer, "but I figured this was an emergency that you might've been too busy to handle it."

Cinder bit her thumb as Salem got in her face.

"I'm so sorry I misjudged the situation."

As Salem's hand went up to Cinder's chin, Cinder smacked it away. Tyrian gritted his teeth, rage visible in his eyes.

"Look," Cinder said, "I want to make things peaceful between our factions. It'll be better for business. I'll need to smooth things over now, and I'll have an uphill battle thanks to the mess your attack dog left."

Tyrian began shouting, "I resent being compared in such a way!"

"Tyrian," Salem calmly said. He immediately hung his head down. "Cinder is right. Reaching a compromise would be rather beneficial. And leaving such a grisly impression would sour any further negotiations. Watts, figure out a way to contact Sienna Khan."

"Fine," he replied, getting to work on setting up the call.

"And Tyrian?" The man looked up at Salem. "Next time I ask you to take care of something, try not to make such a scene of it."

"Oh, of course," Tyrian stammered. "I wouldn't desire to displease you again."

Salem smirked and said, "Good boy," before patting his head.

Cinder scoffed at his obvious adoration of the woman.

Salem turned back to Cinder. "As for you," she began, "I expect you to patch things over with Miss Kahn. Again, sorry for the little 'mishap.'"

"In that case," Cinder responded, "we're gonna need a fall-guy. A show of good faith."

Watts quipped, "Sounds like they're going to send your head, Callows."

Before Tyrian started freaking out, Salem reassured him of his safety. "Don't worry. I'm not sending you. Most likely, someone who isn't essential."

"I did just kill a guy who seemed to be working for them," Cinder responded. "The son of a bitch was a traitor anyway, so they'd believe he'd be the one to double-cross them."

"Can you send his body to them?"

Cinder shrugged and answered, "What's left of him."

Salem chuckled at the response. "I shouldn't be surprised. I do know you well enough."

"Yet not well enough to realize that I hate you."

"I realize that," she replied defensively as if the fact didn't bother her. "Doesn't mean I can't love you."

Curtly, Cinder announced, "Tyrian. Watts. Can you step outside for a moment?"

Watts accepted the demand, but Tyrian was more hesitant to leave them alone. As the men left the room, Tyrian kept an eye on the two of them until the door shut.

They stood there in silence for moments as Cinder glared at Salem, biting her thumb when the older woman smiled at her.

"What?" Salem said, breaking the silence. "Can't a mother help her daughter when in need?"

"The reason I left," Cinder spat, "was to avoid this. That's why, after I stopped working for you, I decided to go it alone. That's why I insisted that you told no one I was affiliated with you. That's why I clawed my way to the top without your help. That's why I demanded that you not interfere with my business. I took Torchwick's faction, I took Malachite's faction, and I can handle the White Fang. So, I'll let you know this once." Cinder approached her. "Stay. Out. Of this."

Salem only chuckled as her arm wrapped around Cinder's waist. At this point, Cinder didn't bother resisting, but let her discomfort be known to the woman, tensing up as it happened. "If that's what you wanted, darling, you could have just asked." Her hand traveled down to her butt. "It has been a while since I've seen you."

"There's a good reason for that," Cinder growled.

Salem's smirk never left her face as she moved some hairs from in front of Cinder's face. "You really should have kept your hair blonde. I liked it better."

"I know you do. That's why I fucking dyed it."

Salem chuckled as she released her daughter. "So feisty."

"Just make sure to get me in touch with Khan so I can fix this shit."

Cinder stormed out of the office and she passed Watts and Tyrian. She was thankful that she didn't have to interact with her any further. Though, she was afraid that she would still attempt to force herself into her life once again.

* * *

Ruby looked at the pictures of the bodies of the White Fang members. Many of them being closeups of the tattoos on various parts of their bodies. Blake stood over her shoulder.

"So, this is what we're dealing with?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded and replied, "This seems like it might be infringing on your territory, so I figured it would be something you'd need to know."

"Holy shit." Ruby rubbed her forehead as she tossed the photo back on the desk. "What does Ozpin think of this?"

"I'm sure you can probably guess."

"Stressing out about how Ironwood is gonna ride his ass about keeping this lowkey?"

"Pretty much."

"I guess this is just gonna be another thing to worry about."

As she stood up, she noticed her partner entering the precinct. Detective Lie Ren. He was carrying his jacket over his shoulder as he approached his partner's desk.

"Sorry about being late," he said as Blake left them alone for now.

"No need," Ruby replied. "You're just in time for seeing one very important lead." She showed him the photos. "Might be getting us back in the field."

Ren inspected the photos. "What's this?"

"Another mob faction coming in from Atlas. And it seems like Cinder might be trying to start a gang war with them."

"That's one hell of a statement to make."

"Yeah. And I bet you that there's gonna be something that links this to Cinder or one of her subordinates."

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Ruby and Ren turned around to see a young woman with short red hair and green eyes.

"I'm looking for Sergeant Rose," she continued.

"You're lookin' at her," she answered. "And this is my partner, Detective Ren." He waved at her. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, I'm here to start work. Officer Penny Polendina, reporting for duty!" She saluted to the officers. "The commissioner informed me that you were aware of my arrival."

"Oh, so you're the transfer. Well, you joined at a pretty good time. We might have a huge lead." Ruby showed her the photos. "I'm sure you've heard of the White Fang since you're from Atlas. Someone hit one of their safehouses and we think that it's one of the mob bosses in Vale."

Penny looked closely at the pictures. "Quite a fiend. This work seems quite familiar to a serial killer I've encountered."

"Seriously?" Ren asked.

"They called him 'the Panda Killer.'"

"The…" Ruby began, "Panda? Killer?"

"It's a long story, but he was a notorious scoundrel. Very gruesome stuff. I worked on all his cases!"

Ren added, "I'm still hung up on the name."

Ignoring his comment, Penny asked, "Do you have any other cases like this?"

Ruby was surprised by the excitement in her eyes. "Well," she began, "I think you would need to talk to the homicide detectives. My wife works in that department and she definitely could show you some things. She got me these," indicating the photos.

"I most certainly will," she answered with joy. "I do need more for my collection. And if he's in town, maybe I can finally catch him."

"Collection?" Ren asked.

"I usually take photos from some of the more gruesome crime scenes. I find them rather fascinating." She opens her phone and showed them some. "Here's one from a case where we caught a man murdering his daughter." Ren and Ruby's eyes widened at the sight itself and the surprise that the seemingly sweet girl kept these on her phone. "We caught him in the moment when he was trying to use his blood for a lubricant and –"

"OKAY!" Ruby shouted as she pushed the phone away. "I think we got it. No need for details."

"Anyways," Ren replied to get things back on track, "I think we need to focus on the investigation. If we can find out who killed these guys, we might be able to trace them back to Cinder."

"And if we find any more bodies connected to either Cinder or the White Fang, it'll make this even easier."

* * *

Back in Atlas, the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, watched the news of the massacre at the safe house. The news was intentionally leaving out that it belonged to the White Fang, but she could tell it was hers. As she sat at the desk in her office with a clenched jaw, her underboss and second in command Adam Taurus had a much more volatile reaction.

Taurus was livid about the blatant disrespect. "Who the fuck do they think they are?! And how did they find our hideout?!"

Khan added, "I was expecting them to be territorial, but to do something like this…"

"First the informant, and now this shit?! I swear, I'll fucking kill all of them!" He kicked over the chair in front of Khan's desk.

Khan was unfazed by his usual outbursts. "We have to be careful about that. The last thing we need is another shitstorm like the one with that Schnee kid."

He growled as he listened to the inconvenience. "This is such bullshit!"

"Unfortunately, that's the price of expansion. We're gonna get enemies when we expand our territory. And this Cinder chick has the biggest market on arms. I'm going to need that if we want a foothold there."

Another worker entered the room. It was not long until Taurus erupted on him. "The fuck do you want?!" he shouted.

Most of his workers knew how much of a health hazard standing around Taurus was under normal circumstances, and the man was already quaking as he attempted to stutter out his message. "There's… someone on the phone for you."

Sienna waved Taurus off. "Go," she said. "I'll take care of this."

With a growl, he stormed out of the room, leaving Khan to take the call.

"What do you want?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Khan," Cinder said over the phone.

She scratched the nail of her middle finger across her thumb in frustration. "Let me guess. The infamous 'Cinder'."

"How intuitive."

"Did you come to gloat about my men?"

"On the contrary. I've actually come to offer an apology. See, there was a botched attempt to stage a coup against you."

"Bullshit. I know your rep. How am I supposed to believe you?"

"How about the fact that I caught the man who did it?"

Still apprehensive, Khan kept listening.

"I found one of your spies, Robert Swift. He said he planned to start a conflict to take over once we weakened our forces. However, I managed to catch him."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, he also mentioned that you were planning on setting up shop in Vale. I wanted to offer a truce. And as a peace offering, I can deliver you Robert's head."

"Likely story."

"How about this. I know you also have some of your people building a foothold in Vale as we speak. Have them pick the location and make sure that there aren't any traps or ambushes."

Khan mulls over it. She doesn't want to trust Cinder's word, but she is allowing her a lot of leeway. Especially considering she could easily prepare a trap on Cinder. _She must know that_ , she thought.

"So," Cinder continued, "what do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yes I did change Vine's name to Vince. It would be hard to sell the idea of someone named Vine in real life. Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments (compliments and criticism are welcome).


	3. Providing Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attempts to plan around impending visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late release, but I do hope you guys enjoy the story.

Clover's SWAT team was bringing in the suspects from the raid. The suspect still fought against Elm and Clover restraining him. "No use resisting," Elm shouted. "You'll see your justice come swiftly."

The two passed him along for processing to two other officers. "Get him out of here," Clover replied.

They heard some clapping and turned around, seeing Mayor Ironwood. "Well done," the mayor announced. "I saw your recent work. It has been all over the news. Now, that is why you are one of the best groups on the force."

Marrow and Harriet saw through the false smile of the politician, masking their concealed contempt of the man.

Clover stepped forward and said, "It's our honor, Mr. Mayor. We're just doing our job."

"Seriously. Without you, this situation could have gotten even worse. That's why you were handpicked by me for this job."

Marrow leaned over to Harriet and whispered, "Wasn't it the commissioner who hired –"

Harriet caustically replied, "Just don't bother trying."

Clover responded, "We'll be keeping up the good work. There's no need to thank us."

Ironwood guffaws and pats his back. "And he's humble, too! I always love that in a person. One example of my great judgment."

Marrow rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," he continued, "I've been considering giving you a Medal of Honor for your bravery. Years of faithful service ever since you joined, and things only get better."

Marrow asked Harriet, "Can he even do that?" Harriet shrugged, just growing tired of Ironwood's disingenuous praises.

Clover replied to Ironwood, "There's no need for that at all. I'm just happy to help people any way that I can."

That was when Harriet piped up. "Hey, don't you have things to do, Mr. Mayor?" she asked.

Ironwood replied, "I do, but I couldn't help but come by and congratulate some of Vale's finest. Keep up the good work!"

With that, the mayor left. And as soon as he was outside of an earshot, Harriet grumbled, "Such an asshole."

Clover responded, "He's just happy with the work. And I think we should be proud of what we've done."

Marrow added, "You mean what _you've_ done, you crazy son of a bitch. You pretty much carried the whole thing."

"Hey, I couldn't have done anything without a good team backing me up. Give yourself some credit."

"Our captain is right!" Elm shouted as she wrapped her arm around Clover. "We should celebrate this tonight! A round of drinks on me!"

The others agreed.

Their celebration ended when they saw Cardin walking up to their group, chuckling sardonically. "Yeah. Go, team," he snarked. "Congratulations for doing the job."

Harriet said, "Thanks. It's always a pleasure to clean up the messes you leave."

Ignoring her remark, Clover asked, "Have you gotten any good information?"

Cardin replied. "We'll see. Considering they're manufacturers, they might be connected to Lil' Miss. Hopefully, those fuckers have something worth saying."

"Glad to be of assistance."

"Yeah, yeah." As he walked off, he again tried to grab Harriet's butt, but she immediately smacked hit away. He smirked and quipped, "Always so feisty."

Harriet groaned as she said, "How come he never tries anything with Elm?"

Marrow answered, "Probably because she could break him like a twig."

Both of them watched as they saw Elm flexing, also noticing that she is taller than Clover. Harriet chuckled. "I guess that means she won't need you," she added as she pushed his shoulder.

Marrow blushed. "Come on, man."

"By the way, how's your pelvis, rookie? Still recovering?" She laughed at his embarrassment.

As Cardin returned to his department for interrogation, Blake was going the opposite direction. She tried to look down as soon as she noticed him, but he donned a shit-eating grin as he stepped right in front of her.

She bumped into him as he said, "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

_Bullshit_ , she thought. "It happens to everyone," she replied as she tried to go around him to get to where she needed to go, ending this interaction as soon as possible.

Cardin wasn't going to let it end there. He stepped in front of her once again. "Hey, hey, hey. What's the rush? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Probably should have been longer." She stepped to the side, but he blocked her again. She sighed and muttered, "For fuck's sake…"

"Don't say that. You make it sound like you were avoiding me. Don't tell me you're trying to hide that fine ass of yours."

"Because it belongs to someone else and you know that."

"Heh. Like that's ever stopped anyone from cheating before." He leered closer and whispered, "Don't tell me you've never thought of having a little dick before."

Out of nowhere, Sun wrapped his arm around Cardin's shoulder, much to the latter's frustration. "Hey, buddy," he announced in a sing-song manner. "I see you're in the middle of something."

"Yeah," he replied facetiously, "I kinda was."

Blake couldn't help but smile at Sun's attempt to deter him.

Sun continued, "Cool. That's cool. I could be your wingman. Although, word of warning. If she hasn't even thought about fucking me, you don't have a chance in hell, but good luck."

Cardin shoved Sun's arm off of him and shouted, "Fuck this!" before storming off.

Blake and Sun walked back to their desks and she said, "Thanks."

Sun replied, "Don't worry. Just doing my duty as your friendly neighborhood cockblock."

"Yeah, though you could've done without the part where you were complimenting yourself."

"Hey! You've seen me. I'm the prime male specimen."

"Physically, maybe. Otherwise, I don't know if anyone who could deal with your shit as much as I can."

Sun shrugged. "Just means whoever decides to take me on loves me for me and not just my body."

She laughed and muttered, "Jeez," under her breath.

* * *

In the Sun Dragon's, Yang directed two customers to their desired women. Things had been going relatively well recently, especially with the new hire that she had. Carmine was so popular that some people were willing to wait for her to be finished to get a chance with her. And she seemed to be rather popular with the other girls. She seemed rather sociable compared to when she arrived.

As she waited at the front, she saw a young, blond-haired man walking towards the desk. He awkwardly approached as Yang recognized him instantly. "Jaune!" she greeted. "Welcome back. I assume you're looking for Pyrrha."

"Yeah," he replied. "And I have the money this time. Even for the stuff that I owe you."

"About that…" She leaned forward. "I told Pyrrha to stop taking the lower payment. I get that you're not in the best position to pay, but the money isn't just going to her. It comes out of her pay at the end of the week when you do that. You know that, right?"

Jaune stammered, "Look, I'm sorry. I've tried to have the money. And it won't happen again. I promise."

"You better." She pointed him to the back and said, "Happy fucking."

He smiled nervously and said, "Thanks," as he scurried off.

Everything was going fine… at least until he arrived. The man with the white suit, cane, eyeliner, and lit cigar. Torchwick.

He approached her counter with his smug smirk and Yang's smile quickly dropped when she saw the redheaded gangster approaching her.

"Well, well, well," he greeted, "I see business is going smoothly."

Yang gave him a forced smile. "Torchwick," she replied. "Lovely to see you. Did you get the part in that Clockwork Orange theatre production?"

He took another drag of the cigar. "Quick wit and a sharp tongue. I'm sure those come in handy."

Yang took a look at the short woman standing to his side. "Who's the kid? You know we can't have minors in this place."

"She's my guard. And she's a grown-ass woman, thank you very much."

Nia gave her a glare and Yang backed down from dealing with whatever was going on there. "Why are you here? I already gave you the payment."

"I'm aware, but I'm here to give you some information." He leaned in close, making sure that no one was listening. "There's a new faction coming into town, and I doubt that they'll be as friendly as I am."

She sardonically chuckled. "Coming from the guy who let one of my girls in the hands of the sadistic bitch and sent her back with a rearranged face."

"I'm surprised she left her alive." He dropped the ashes of his cigar to the side. "But have I ever endangered your girls any time after you started paying?"

"So, you just decided to come here out of the goodness of your heart to warn me? Is that what I'm supposed to believe?"

"I am providing a service that you're paying for. I'm sure you understand the importance of delivering the goods being a businesswoman yourself."

She was uncomfortable with their arrangement. She wanted to keep the business legitimate, but with her business cutting into Torchwick's, she presented some competition. It was the only way she remained safe and kept her girls safe.

"Fine," she answered. "You're going to keep them away, right?"

"Can't say anything specific." He took another drag. "I'm sure she'll want to bring us all together and talk about it, but I can broadly say that you'll be safe."

At this moment, Carmine came out to talk to Yang. "Yo," she said, "I need some…" She looked up and saw Torchwick. Without much delay, she turned around and added, "I'll get back later."

The woman didn't escape his notice. "Who's that? New hire?"

"Why do you care?" Yang caustically asked.

He shrugged. "No reason. Just be on the lookout. That's all. Come on, Nia." As they left, she couldn't help but feel that there was something ominous about it.

* * *

Ren approached Ruby's desk holding a folder. He immediately placed it on the desk and Ruby looked up at him.

"What's this?" she asked.

Ren answered, "I got some new leads on the trades. Looks like there's a deal going down with a bunch of guns from outside the country." He opened up the file and showed the profile of Mickey Ambrose. A man in his forties who is partially bald with light blond hair. "We have some arrests on record for this guy. My contact told me about a guy named Mickey. This guy matched the description he gave me."

Ruby looked up at Ren. "Would this happen to be the same contact that you happened –"

"You said you wouldn't harp on that," he replied with gritted teeth.

Ruby still had a smirk on her face. "I don't know. I feel like that's something that should be mentioned."

"Anyway," he continued, cutting her off, "he has it on good authority that this guy is a potential middleman on Cinder's supply chain."

Ruby picked up the papers inside, inspecting them closer. "Illegal weapons possession, petty theft… a lot of small crimes and not many big ones. He seems like a small fish, so there's no way he's a direct middleman for Cinder, but if he's connected in any way, we can get him to talk to avoid any higher charges."

"Do you think that'll be our big break?"

Ruby sighed and answered, "Probably not, but it's something." She tried to be optimistic about these things, but she had to be realistic about what could happen if things don't go as planned. She had seen too many false leads and was getting tired of it. "When is all of this going down?"

"In about a week."

"Shit. Then we'll need to talk to Ozpin. No matter how small it is, I'm not letting a lead get away from us."

"I'll let him know. By the way, where's the transfer?"

"Penny's still talking to Blake. She's been… _very_ invested in her work. I'm surprised she's with us and not in the homicide unit."

Ren chuckled. "She seems alright though. It's not like she's weird about it in a bad way."

"I honestly have to question that."

Like clockwork, Blake and Penny walked over to Ruby's desk. Ren slipped away to tell Ozpin about their plan.

Penny seemed as cheerful as ever, but Blake seemed reluctantly along for the right when she arrived.

"That's an… interesting story," she said with some hesitation in her voice. "I never knew that people could do that."

Penny replied, "Neither did I, but you learn something new every day on the job. You'll have to tell me more about some of the scenes that you've witnessed!"

"Maaaybe some other time. I've gotta get back to work." Blake then turned her attention to Ruby. "By the way, what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

Ruby answered, "I don't know if I'll be back soon enough, so just do whatever. We might just have to do leftovers."

"Got it. See you later guys."

As Blake left, Penny waved and shouted, "Goodbye! It was a pleasure meeting you!" She turned to Ruby and said, "Your wife is rather pleasant."

Ruby smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Though that does remind me of something you need to know. It'll definitely help if you make friends in the other departments. Working in Major Crimes calls for a ton of collaboration with others."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. My father always says that I have a magnetic personality."

"Do you know many people around town?"

"Not yet, but I plan on it. No one has invited me anywhere. Most people seem pretty busy though."

Ruby started realizing that they may have just been avoiding the new girl. She almost felt bad especially because many people might not be open to her personality.

That's when she sighed and said, "You know what, why don't you come over to our place for dinner?"

Penny's eyes lit up as she gasped. "You really mean it?!"

"Yeah. I'll let Blake know and we can set something up."

Ruby could barely get the sentence out before Penny was grabbing her and squeezing her in a bear hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I very much appreciate your hospitality!"

"Can't breathe!" Ruby pushed out.

Penny let her go immediately. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," she said while catching her breath. "It's okay. I'm fine anyways."

"In that case, let me know when I can come over and I'll be there."

Ruby was hesitant about this idea but seeing the smile on Penny's face made her feel quite different about it. Noticing how much she lit up with enthusiasm made things seem worth the opportunity.

* * *

Weiss was on stage, going through her soundchecks while her band was playing onstage. As she finished the song, she looked back at them and said, "Everyone, take five."

Klein didn't hesitate to walk forward with her water. "Here you go," he said. "Room temperature as always."

"Thank you," she replied as she took a swig of it. "Where's dad?"

"He shall be at campaign meetings for most of the day."

"If he's not fighting off protesters." Weiss sighed. "I still don't know why he decided to go into politics with all the baggage he has."

"Perhaps he feels that it's the only way he can give back. Considering those scoundrels breathing down his neck, political influence may be the way to go."

"It's pretty fucking stupid of him if you ask me." She took another swig. "Especially with what happened to Whitley."

"Uh, perhaps it's best not to worry about your father's affairs and focus on your own. For example, the wedding."

Her heart sank when she heard the words. Klein noticed it almost immediately when her expression soured.

"I know it's not something you want to think about too much but –"

"I get it. I get it." She hopped off the stage. "And it's not going to be easier with mom coming in. I just need to take my mind off of this."

"If that is the case, Ms. Adel called earlier wishing to speak with you." He held out her phone in his hand.

She hadn't talked to Coco in quite a while. Ever since she spent so much time working on her next fashion line, Coco was extremely busy. Weiss didn't hesitate in taking the phone and calling Coco back.

"Thanks, Klein."

It didn't ring long before Coco picked up. "Baby!" she screamed. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Weiss couldn't help but smile, hearing the fashionista's voice. "That's not exactly my fault, though."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I've been busting my ass to get this new line ready and a little something that I was going to let you know later but I figured I'd say now. I'm heading in to visit!"

"Really?"

"I know, I know. No need to thank me." Weiss rolled her eyes. "And after the show tonight, I'll be spending all my time working on a wonderful wedding dress for you… assuming you're still going through with it, of course."

Weiss sighed. "I'm really trying here, but –"

"Hey, if you're not gonna marry him, I'll take him. Look, I know we've had this conversation a dozen times before, but it's only gonna get harder the longer you keep stringing him along."

"I know…"

She was thinking about it once again, before one of the band-members called out, "Hey, ready to go?"

"One sec." she replied. "Listen, Coco, I have to do soundchecks, so can we talk about this when you get here?"

She heard Coco sigh before saying, "Sure. But we are talking about it."

"Alright. See you then." She hung up, both excited to hear one of her long-time friends was going to see her once again and mortified with the inevitable conversation they were going to have. After handing the phone back to Klein, she went back to her place on stage.

* * *

Within the streets of Vale, Raven Branwen was being driven down the streets, looking for the place to meet Cinder, still unsure about the nature of the arrangement. the arrangement. When Khan told her to change her plans and start looking for meeting ground, she was extremely suspicious of this sudden change of pace. She kept two other guards around her along with her driver, Shay Mann.

Shay looked back and asked, "Have you chosen a place yet?"

Bothered by his impatience, she fired back, "What did I say earlier?"

"You'll let me know."

"And that hasn't changed. So, shut up and drive, Shay."

He rolled his eyes and went back to driving.

"I saw that," she said, looking at his face in the rearview mirror. He kept his head forward, not wanting to aggravate her further.

She pulled out her phone and started texting Qrow.

**Raven:** R U sure about this? Seems like a trap.  
**Qrow:** I don't have any say in this. Just go along with it.  
**Raven:** Who's going to this meeting?  
**Qrow:** The Boss and the Bull.

Raven sighed at the response, realizing that Taurus would be anywhere near negotiation. _I guess they just want things to implode_ , she thought.

**Raven:** Did he insist on being there?  
**Qrow:** Probably.  
**Raven:** ffs  
**Raven:** I'm gonna need to talk with you later.

It was about two minutes before she got a response.

**Qrow:** You know we can't be seen together.

She knew the real reason he was avoiding her, and she grew tired of the excuses. She frustratedly typed out her next message.

**Raven:** Don't give me the bullshit! Find some way to be under the radar. We need to talk.

Another few minutes before Qrow only typed one word.

**Qrow:** Fine  
**Raven:** Good boy

She pocketed the phone with a smirk as the car came to a stop in front of a warehouse. It was well on the edge of town with no one around. The building was condemned and there was no danger of cops trying to arrest them for trespassing.

Raven exited the car and walked towards the building with Shay.

"This place is a shithole!" Shay exclaimed.

Raven opened the rusty door. "Well, it's not exactly like we can have a meeting in a fucking five-star hotel," she replied. "There's no need for glamor."

The area was massive with several truck entrances and smooth concrete on the floor. Raven quickly surveyed the area as her guards and Shay pulled out their guns. She kept her hand close to her own to make sure that she could keep herself safe.

"Looks alright," she said. "If they don't know we're here, we can set up some contingencies without them even knowing it."

"It'll be a perfect ambush," one guard said.

"Exactly. Search the area and make sure there are no blind-spots."

It took them some time to search the place, but once they got the information they needed, they exited the building.

Raven's phone rang, much to her frustration. When she saw who it was, she didn't like it. It was her chief chemist, April Vernal. "What is it?" she griped as she answered the phone.

Vernal replied, "What the hell is this about moving my set up?!"

"Listen, I don't ask you for your opinions. We just need to set up production within Vale. It'll be a bitch to traffic drugs in, so I'm counting on you to get this done."

"My setup isn't some junior chemistry set that can be moved portably. This is some pharmaceutical level shit."

He pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't have time to argue with you. Nor do I want to. Just do what you're told." She hung up the phone and entered the car once again.

* * *

Pyrrha was just finishing up with Jaune as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, Jaune," she said. "No need to worry."

"Come on," Jaune whined, "you don't need to keep protecting my feelings. I know it was bad."

Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone has their off days. You still have time to try again."

"Yeah, a whole fifty-five minutes." He jumped out of the bed and went for his pants.

"Jaune, it's okay to try again. You don't need to be embarrassed."

Jaune doesn't say a word, worrying Pyrrha.

"Why don't I get you another condom and we can try again." She walks to the drawer with the box of condoms and pulls one out for him. She sits him down on the bed to get him hard again.

"I don't even know why I'm here. My friends are the ones who talked me into it."

She did feel bad when he mentioned it. They didn't even do anything the first time he met her. "Well, it can get you more comfortable with sex. And I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to."

"Yeah…"

"Look, just take your time, relax, and don't stress yourself. Okay?"

He was still dejected, but seeing her small, warm smile seemed to help.

* * *

Cinder sat in her chambers in front of her vanity mirror, sitting naked as she brushed her hair. Emerald was laying in the bed behind her, watching her boss. Emerald envied her elegance, seeming composed even though she could tell she had some… less-than-savory thoughts going on in her head. Hints of it were noted through the handgun and knives laying amongst the makeup and other brushes. She never took any thought to it given the nature of the job.

"Hey, Cinder," Emerald called out.

Cinder replied, "Do you need something?"

Emerald was unsure of how to approach the topic. It was something that seemed to bother her since she left the gym yesterday. "Um… I wanted to ask you… are you okay?"

She saw Cinder's face express mild confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean… when you brought up Tyrian's boss… you seemed off…"

Cinder's brush stopped halfway down her hair. Her expression was blank. It was that moment Emerald knew she made a horrible mistake.

Cinder finished the stroke and placed the brush back on the dresser. "Why do you want to know?"

Emerald swallowed the newfound lump in her throat as she attempted to continue. "I… I just thought…" she stammered, "you might be having… some issues and…"

Emerald quickly lost her nerve when she saw Cinder gingerly pick up a knife on the dresser. "You know something, Emerald?" she softly asked. "You know how I kinda have a thing for violence, right?"

Emerald didn't know how to feel. Cinder's tone sounded like she was seducing her, but she couldn't help but feel threatened.

Cinder continued, "What if I told you that I imagine sliding this knife into your jugular… letting the blood spill over my fingers? Giving you one final kiss as I look into your eyes." Her finger traced the blade sensually. "Watching as your life slowly fades away. And seeing the absolute terror on your face, waiting for you die in my arms."

Emerald was speechless. Her jaw dropped and she nervously gripped the sheets of the bed, feeling them dampen from her sweat.

It was that moment that Cinder's expression relaxed, and she smiled playfully. "Only joking," she said, placing the knife back on the table.

Emerald nervously chuckled. She would have liked to think that this was Cinder's terrible idea of a joke that did not land well, but she knew exactly what Cinder was saying: Never bring up that topic again.

To interrupt them, Mercury walked in without his clothes. He approached Cinder and started kissing her neck from behind and fondling her breasts. She chuckled as Emerald watched on the bed. "Ready for more?" he whispered.

"As great as that sounds," she answered as she gently pushed him away, "I still have some business to conduct later." Cinder picked up the gun on her dresser. "We had new models coming in. And I'm going to need you two to be there for personal security."

Emerald asked, "Who the hell would be out there to go after you?"

"You can never be too cautious. Besides, I'm still waiting for Sienna to provide a location for our meeting. You'll have to be there as well."

"Of course," Mercury replied.

Cinder rose from her seat and started grabbing her clothes. "I'll be making sure everything is prepared. You two can do whatever you wish in the meantime." She leaned over and made out with Emerald out of nowhere. As she passed Mercury, she smacked his ass with a coquettish smile as she exited the room. "Have fun, you two."

Mercury jumped into the bed, resting on his elbow as Emerald rolled her eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that," she griped.

"Like what?" he asked.

"With that shit-eating grin of yours."

"I can't help that I have the confidence to back it up."

"More like arrogance," she remarked as she got out of the bed. "Anyway, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on!"

She picked up her underwear and started redressing herself. "If you need to fuck so bad, then go hang out with that blonde bimbo you usually see."

He shrugged. "Whatever. She has bigger tits than you anyways." He looked at her as she bent over to pick up the rest of her clothes. "Although, it looks like you've been keeping up with the squats."

She flipped him off as soon as she pulled up her pants. He only chuckled at her response. She was almost too easy to irritate. "I'll see you at the apartment. Try not to piss off the neighbors while you walk by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Coco, she's bisexual in this story. She was in the last story and I made that decision before the announcement of her being a lesbian in canon. And considering the fact that I made Blake a lesbian when she was at least bisexual in the show, it kinda balances out. Also, Weiss was interested in Neptune in canon and she's a lesbian here. So there's also that. I shouldn't have to say this, but I've been on the internet long enough to know that there could be people who complain.
> 
> Anyways, as always, let me know what you think so far otherwise. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
